shardfandomcom-20200214-history
Bits and pieces
Corbin heads to Solyah *He can't help the prince anymore. Niss doesn't need him. Maybe SHE will need some help from him? (Still defining his worth depending on how useful he can make himself). *Solya has made her way into the Pures of the underworld. She is pretty much her idol and pasionaria. When the Sk start dying, the Pures start growing agitated and vindicative. They organise more illegal dances and shows. *when he realises that she is powerful and doesn't want him to advise her or stuff, he asks her to help him leave the city. Instead, she tries to convince him to stay and use his inside knowledge of the court to upturn it. That's when Corbin realises that he can't leave the system to collapse while Dal is away, and he runs back to the palace to help as best he can. *When back in the palace, he has to advocate for the shutting down of the dances to pose the pures, even though it goes against the grain for him. He decides that when the prince is back, he will discuss with him more modern ways if seeing dancings. *Irimeh's "Game of pretences" *When Irimeh is taking a leading roles, Corbin challenges his place to do so. Irish agrees and explains that, in his opinion, they area all in a boat that has lost it captain, will sailors prone to panic. He believes that the rules of society are a "game of pretences" that we all play to keep ourselves feeling meaningful and like we belong. Kings or vagrant, everyone just needs to have a place that everyone agrees on, otherwise we all panic faced with the void. Irish doesn't believe that the will be a good Captain, but he is the best choice available and someone needs to keep the charade going to avoid chaos. The "Cosmic Love" change of personality. *Based on the song "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the machine. *Corbin is at a lost after Dal's departure, unsure on where he stands, angry and scared. He becomes fed up with all this and turns into an unyielding version of himself *He becomes whatever he feels is needed: someone hard and apparently sure of himself. He becomes "Prince consort" when needed, and has stormy interactions with AnFayel who doesn't trust him. *All this happens in a trance, a rush forward that drains Corbin of his energy and will leave it, when Dal comes back, completely dazed and drained. Poisoning of the Queen * After the murders, many are scared of her and want her out of the way. * She calls Corbin in to tell him that she will probably die and that, if she does, he needs to pretend that she didn't, or they will eat him alive. He isn't enough of a psycho or a good enough actor. * That's when he decides to play the full psycho role, with the help of Mistress Miette and Co. To scare the court into submission. * New "Royal consort" outfit switched from cream with red piping to red with cream piping--> scary. An'Fayel's help with the Court * After the murder of the Spider by the Queen and the poisoning of the Queen, Corbin uses An'Fayel to regain control of the nobility. An Fayel isn't fond of politics but will do it to preserve Dal's kingdom. * Maybe place A'F's moment under the rain at this point? He sees Corbin turn into a tyrant and rises agains him even though he thinks that he is condemning himself to death. But after a huge fight, they realise that they both love Dal and both would do anything to preserve his legacy and his kingdom. Corbin could feel a bit jealous of the intensity of AF's feelings, wishing HE could be loved like that. After the return of the Prince: He is very upset by the death of all the old kings and queens. He will be the first king to have to reign on his own, without a safety net from the past. Also, some of them might have known more about the origins of Essirah and its strange magic. He freaks out majorly.